Conventional aluminium foil beverage containers have a round sucking hole provided at the top side face only covered with a layer of aluminium without a layer of paper. In drinking the beverage in the container, a straw is inserted through the sucking hole, but the chances are that dust and bacteria may gather around there and pushed into the beverage by the straw. Then the health of the drinker may be impaired.
Besides, a straw is usually attached on the container for convenience, but it can be completely sunk inside the container, impossible to suck because it is shorter than the height of the container. Or maybe a drinker has to put his/her mouth very close to the sucking hole, and if there should be dust or bacteria lying around there, the dust or the bacteria can be swallowed together by the drinker.